Paul Hartis
Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street: Elephant (3129) *Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals: Chicago the Lion (right hand) *We All Sing Together: Count Von Count (right hand), Herry's Granny (right hand) *Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration: Bert (puppeteer) *Muppets Tonight'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie: Johnny Fiama (puppeteer) *'Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure' *Elmo Loves You'' '' Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Better World Society part 1.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Dancing Shoes.png|Paul Hartis with Jerry Nelson Kevin Clash Jim Kroupa Pam Arciero and Noel MacNeal Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2847 part 1.png|Paul Hartis with Martin P. Robinson Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Episode 3129 part 3.png|Paul Hartis with Kevin Clash Jim Kroupa Jim Martin Joey Mazzarino Martin P. Robinson Pam Arciero Peter Linz and Julianne Buescher Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Episode 3018 part 1.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street We All Sing Together part 3.png|Paul Hartis with Jerry Nelson David Rudman Martin P. Robinson Don Reardon Camille Bonora and Peter MacKennan Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street We All Sing Together part 2.png|Paul Hartis with Jerry Nelson Martin P. Robinson and Peter MacKennan Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Episode 3133 part 1.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Sesame Street Jam A Musical Celebration part 5.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight opening part 2.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight opening part 1.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Martin Short part 1.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Whoopi Goldberg part 1.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Jason Alexander part 1.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Sandra Bullock part 1.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Cindy Crawford part 1.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Garth Brooks part 5.png|Paul Hartis with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 3.png|Paul Hartis with '' Project Supervisor Credits *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''The Hoobs - UK Series'' *''Kermit's US Mint Commercial'' *''Jim Henson's Mopatop's Shop- UK Series'' *''2 Miss Piggy Baked Lay's Commercials'' *''Muppet Time'' on Nickelodeon *Animal Barge, Hal Prince's Petrified Prince *''Jim Henson's Secret Life of Toys, Series'' Design/Building Credits *''Sesame Street, 5 seasons (1988-1991) (2006-2008) (Received two Daytime Emmy Awards)'' *''The Jim Henson Hour: "The Song of the Cloud Forest" *The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''The Secret Life of Toys: Workshop Supervisor *Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight: Mr. Poodlepants (builder) *Sesame Park: Chaos (builder) *Muppets from Space'' *''Jim Henson’s Animal Show, three seasons (1994, 1995 & 1997)'' *''Jim Henson’s Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, two seasons (1996 & 1997)'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Humongous Chicken (builder) *Sesamstrasse: Feli Filu (builder), Gustav (builder) *Takalani Sesame: Kami (builder), Kupukeji (builder) *Alam Simsim: Khokha (builder) *Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *Coca-Cola Bears (Three Heads) & Shrek Walkaround (Head) *''Tinseltown'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' Category:Muppeteers